Talk:Quartermaster (Ostagar)
Store List We need to insert the "Store List" as a table. -- Snfonseka 15:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Red-Haired Elf I'm beginning to get curious about his search for the red-haired elf who's supposedly wandered off with some armour - beyond an initial conversation, it never seems to go anywhere. Is there actually more to this or is it just a random conversation tangent? Should it go in the article either way? I've seen a male red-haired elf wandering about camp (or rather running, very quickly!) but apart from being the wrong sex, he seems to be armourless. So I assume it's not him, if this mystery person even exists. --vom 03:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : Just occurred to me to Google it - I'm slow sometimes. Well it seems that nobody else has found her either, but there's some speculation that it's a tie-in with the City Elf origin which I haven't played yet, in the same vein as the alienage's Amethyne asking about her mother who's gone to Highever (Iona, presumably). So I guess I can stop looking now! --vom 03:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :: For the record, I've got to the City Elf part of my various origins play-throughs and if there is any connection at all, I haven't found it. I guess it's just one of those random bits of dialogue. --vom 00:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::My personal (completely baseless) theory was that it was a side quest that got cut. Loleil 01:13, January 5, 2010 (UTC) : I've received the quest if a non-Elf, but as an Elf from the Circle, the topic didn't come up in conversation. However, after speaking with the Quartermaster, I wandered over to the Ash Warriors, and just before I got to speak with the sergeant he tells a messenger to go to the king with a message. Later, the elf shows up near the battlements -- Go to the sergeant giving a lecture on darkspawn. From there, facing the battlements, on the right are archers. Go left instead, past the priestess praying, and continue following the wall until you see the messenger standing at the wall. Again, as a Circle Mage Elf, no conversation about the Quartermaster. --Grail Quest 21:35, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Second Backpack Is the second backpack still available on the PC after patch 1.02? --Swordmage 05:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) magic corpses can someone please tell me where his body is, instead of saying near the same area he was at? Because I'm playing on the PS3 version and I don't see his body anywhere. Just stands of armor and soldier corpses, but no Quartermaster corpse. So I'm beginning to think that's just a false statement someone made.Lying Memories (talk) 23:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :never mind. I figured out what the problem is. On the PS3 version his body is bugged. There's a sword lying pierced into what seems to be the ground, but when you walk on it, you're floating. So that was probably his corpse, but it just didn't act right in the DLC. Lying Memories (talk) 23:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC)